Talk:Alias
From Talk:Unnamed aliases Rationale I'm trying to set some ground rules for what goes here. As Kirk faked death and masqueraded as another species altogether, never giving an alternate name (unlike Baroner), his alias would not be named Kirk. Should the DS9 crew's aliases from go here too? Specifically Jadzia Dax, who's trying to appear Human by covering her spots. --LauraCC (talk) 16:49, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :These aren't really aliases. I'm not entirely sure the logic behind what you're presenting here... -- sulfur (talk) 17:44, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Kirk was passing himself off as something he wasn't (a Romulan), but never gave the fictional character he was pretending to be a name. --LauraCC (talk) 17:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::This might help sulfur: the aliases category can be used to find instances where characters have "gone undercover," but without this page any time a "fake" name wasn't given, there would be no instance of that except maybe at the characters page, making it difficult to search for if you're unfamiliar with where and when in-universe, or even who for that matter. - 18:50, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it goes into more depth about the character's actions while using that alias than either the episode page or the character page would, and collates it better too for easy understanding. --LauraCC (talk) 18:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :A better way to handle this would be to put that section onto the character page (where it properly belongs), and perhaps have a list of links to those points, possibly with a single sentence descriptor in each case. :On top of that, the name is a terrible name. I think that this needs some serious thought before it goes further in depth. -- sulfur (talk) 12:30, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps something similar to the Holographic duplicate page then for all undercover aliases? With "Date" - "Image" - "Name" (N/A if none given) - "Details" - "Reference" fields? --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Or would aliases become a section similar in format to "Personal relationships" where applicable? --LauraCC (talk) 19:31, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Merge New thought; should this just be merged to the Unnamed fictional characters "lies and aliases" section? Thus far, all "alias" entries are individuals that the undercover person made up (and were never seen, only referenced) as part of their cover story, not the aliases themselves. --LauraCC (talk) 16:46, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :If this page has to go somewhere, it should go to alias. - 19:01, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Right now "alias" is defined as someone's fake name, rather than identity. As this one is unnamed... -- LauraCC (talk) 19:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Merged with alias with no incoming links and doubtful content. "Alias" should cover these information. Tom (talk) 16:22, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Okay, "alias" gets the assumed identity, while "unnamed fictional characters" gets all the unseen people they made up while assuming that identity. A distinction. --LauraCC (talk) 16:25, December 31, 2016 (UTC)